Bella Babá
by Rebeky
Summary: Bella acaba de se mudar para a faculdade de Virgínia e precisa de um emprego para conseguir se sustentar. Sua amiga Alice tem um irmão que precisa de seus serviços como babá/governanta, o que pode acontecer quando Bella conhecer Edward? - Resumo melhor na fic. -
1. Prólogo

**Espero que gostem da minha nova história. **Há um tempo que não escrevo, então sejam compreensivos, rs. Posto o próximo capítulo quando eu tiver reviews, ok? Beijos, beijos. S2

* * *

**Resumo.**

Isabella Marie Swan está se mudando para a Virgínia por ter entrado na faculdade em administração. Ali ela faz uma nova amiga, Alice, a qual apresenta num dia sua família e seu lindo irmão Edward Anthony Cullen.

Edward precisa de uma babá para seus filhos no final de semana e Bella precisa de um emprego para conseguir continuar na cidade em que está. Ela começa a trabalhar para Edward que começa a se encantar com o jeito de Bella e como trata seus filhos e Bella por sua vez fica admirada com a beleza e a dedicação de Edward pelos meninos.

Poderia acontecer uma linda história de amor, mas temos Tânia no meio. O que acontecerá entre Bella e Edward?

**Prólogo.**

Fechei os olhos e por alguns momentos refleti sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo em minha vida. Encostada no banco do carro, minha cabeça vagou pelas lembranças dos últimos dias. Eu tinha sido aceita na universidade da Virgínia, nos Estados Unidos. Estudei muito. Eu não saía mais com meus amigos, raramente eu e minha mãe conseguíamos ter alguma conversa. Estava triste pelo meu distanciamento com ela, mas eu estava focada, porque o que eu mais queria no momento era a minha admissão nessa universidade.

Depois de 2 anos, consegui passar em primeiro lugar. Sim, em primeiro lugar em administração em uma das faculdades mais difíceis nessa área. Suspirei, eu havia conseguido afinal.

Infelizmente, minha mãe não conseguiria bancar me sustentar em outra cidade. Ela já havia me falado, e mesmo assim prometi a ela que daria um jeito, eu arranjaria um trabalho em pouco tempo. Meu pai morreu há dois anos em um tiroteio que aconteceu na minha cidade, ele era policial. Morreu com um tiro na cabeça de um ladrão. As coisas boas que trago do meu pai é que quando eu ia dormir ele sempre ia ao meu quarto perguntar como eu estava, ele sempre assistia a todos os jogos de futebol e mamãe as vezes assistia conosco para fazermos companhia ao papai. Mamãe sofreu muito quando ele se foi e o mesmo aconteceu comigo. Foram anos sem seus beijos de boa noite os quais sinto falta até hoje.

- Bella? – Ouvi a voz de minha mãe enquanto eu dava um sorriso fraco. – O que foi filha?

- Nada demais. Pensando em Charlie.

Reneé assentiu continuando a olhar mais atentamente a estrada pela qual dirigia. Eu enrolei os fios dos fones em meus dedos. Eu sabia que se Charlie me visse agora, estaria orgulhoso. O som do piano nos meus ouvidos me fez soltar algumas lágrimas que minha mãe percebeu pelos movimentos de minhas mãos limpando-as.

Segurei meus lábios, mordendo-os apreensiva. Como seria a partir de agora? Eram perguntas constantes em minha mente, e eu torcia para que nenhuma mudança muito brusca acontecesse. Eu era uma menina cheia de regras, era bem chata, e eu não poderia tirar menos do que 8 nas notas, senão minha bolsa seria perdida automaticamente.

- Estamos quase chegando.

Minha mãe tinha uma voz de dor, ela não queria me deixar ali. Eu era a única família que ela tinha e ela também era a única coisa que tinha me restado. Franzi minha testa pensando o quanto eu tinha sido dura com Reneé. Perdemos meu pai e ainda eu passava 24 horas estudando para ingressar na universidade. Tenho certeza de que ela sofreu mais do que eu posso imaginar, eu deveria ter dado mais atenção a ela, foi um erro meu e isso vem me martirizando há tempos.

Os prédios ao longe foram surgindo enquanto eu encarava a cidade. Em pouco tempo chegamos ao colégio onde eu viveria por um tempo. Nem precisei olhar Reneé para saber que continha água nos olhos.

- Não acredito que vou deixá-la aqui.

Quando ela parou o carro eu a abracei sentindo meus olhos úmidos.

- Eu vou sentir sua falta mãe. – Sussurrei, suspirando enquanto ficava assim por alguns minutos.

Descemos do carro e peguei minhas malas no porta-malas, Reneé me ajudou e caminhamos até a porta com ela ao meu lado.

- Bem, acho que agora já pode se virar. – Ela deu um enorme sorriso e me abraçou outra vez. – Parabéns Bella, estou orgulhosa de você.

- Obrigada mãe. – Funguei. – E me desculpe por não ter sido presente nesses últimos tempos. – Segurei em seus ombros, deixando-a frente a mim. – Eu sinto muito, por tudo.

- Não se preocupe tanto assim comigo, Bella. Estou ótima. – Sorri com o humor que ela tinha: contagiante.

- E cuide-se Reneé. Não coloque a roupa suja junto com os pratos na pia. – Ela mostrou a língua pra mim enquanto eu ria, vendo-a começando a dar passos de volta para o carro.

- Tá bem, sua chatinha. Vou mandar mensagens de texto pra você agora que aprendi. – Eu tinha ensinado a ela antes de sair de casa para a nossa comunicação ficar ainda mais fácil. Abri um sorriso acenando para ela.

- Eu vou responder. – Afirmei e esperei que ela entrasse no carro e saísse do meu campo de visão.

Soltei o ar de meus pulmões virando-me para a faculdade. Peguei minhas malas mordendo os lábios nervosa, afinal eu estava mudando de vida.


	2. Capítulo 1: Amizades e descoordenação

**Autora **

**Mia e Adriana **que bom que gostaram, espero que continuem a ler amando ainda mais a minha singela história, rs.

**Soph Libardi **eu também amo histórias onde tem babás. Achei que seria legal ter uma minha, rs. Tomare que continue lendo mesmo, eu ainda estou tentando ficar melhor nessa coisa toda de "escritora", haha.

**Guest/indefinido, rs. **Sério que gostou? Posso trabalhar na área do humor e n.

Relembrando: personagens da nossa titia Steph.

Beijos, _gostem_ do primeiro capítulo. ~ Essa sou eu implorando, porque sabe da droga que está ficando. Rs. ~ O próximo capítulo eu espero que saia logo, e as reviews ficam por conta de vocês (:

* * *

**Capítulo 1. **

_"A garota limpou uma pilha de folhas caídas e molhadas mas, logo antes de se sentar, notou outra violação das regras de vestuário._  
_Uma violação de regras muito atraente._  
_Ele usava um cachecol muito vermelho em volta do pescoço.O clima não estava nem um pouco frio, mas o garoto usava uma jaqueta de motoqueiro de couro preto por cima do suéter preto também. Talvez por ser o único ponto de cor no grupo, Luce não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Na verdade, tudo o mais em volta empalideceu de tal forma que, por um longo momento, Luce se esqueceu de onde estava." _

_Fallen - Lauren Kate_

**Bella**

- Alice, eu já disse que não. – Arregalei os olhos pra ver se conseguia intimidá-la e ela só bateu o pé pra mim.

- Isabella Swan, nem vem com esse olhar pra mim, eu vou te levar de todo jeito. – Ela cruzou os braços e fez um biquinho. – Por favorzinho.

Revirei os olhos pegando o último pedaço de pizza que havia sobrado.

- Tá bem, mas só uma blusa. – Mordi a pizza.

- Bella, você precisa de um guarda-roupa inteiro novo. No mínimo umas 20. – Eu engasguei na hora.

- VINTE? – Tomei um gole de coca. – Tá doida? É o seu dinheiro! – Falei meio indignada, tentando colocar um pouco de juízo na cabeça de Alice.

- O dinheiro é meu. Eu faço o que eu quero. Vinte blusas pra Bella amanhã. Claro, que junto com bolsas e calças. Saias e vestidos. – Ela começou a dar pulinhos no sofá enquanto pensava em tudo isso pra dar para sua boneca Bella, pelo jeito.

Trombei com Alice logo na entrada da faculdade. Ela me ajudou a pegar as coisas que tinha derrubado e eu pedia desculpas, pois tinha entrado na sua frente enquanto ela caminhava pelo campus. Depois de alguns 15 minutos nos encontramos novamente quando eu chegava em meu dormitório vendo a pequena se instalando ali também. Estávamos no mesmo quarto. Encontramos nossos prédios de aulas juntas comíamos juntas e fazíamos horários de estudo juntas. Ela pouco me desconcentrava, porque sabia do esforço que eu tinha tido para entrar na universidade. Eu contei tudo a ela, estava cansada de ter uma vida onde eu carregava tudo sozinha. Alice por outro lado me contou tudo sobre ela, porque o jeito dela é assim: extrovertida, teimosa, brincalhona, amiga. Sendo assim, nos tornamos amigas mais rápido do que eu imaginava.

- Ah, Bella. Esqueci de contar que vamos na casa dos meus pais também.

- Hm, o quê?

- Falei para os meus pais que iria levar minha nova amiga para eles conhecerem. – Ela percebeu minha careta e balançou minha mão enquanto eu terminava com o último pedaço da pizza. – Eu prometo que não vou te deixar de lado. Juradinho.

- Entendi porque vamos fazer compras. – Olhei pra ela que corou.

- Claro que também precisamos arrumar seu guarda-roupa e não existe hora melhor. – Os olhos dela brilharam, e ergui uma sobrancelha. – Eu preciso estudar. – Falei, mordendo o lábio.

- Bella, acabamos de começar por aqui. Sei que já está sendo esforçada pra caramba e precisa de um tempo pra você. Só estamos aqui há duas semanas. – Refleti sobre as palavras dela enquanto ela esperava pacientemente por uma resposta.

- Tá bem. Tá bem. – Balancei minhas mãos, e vi-a ir para o quarto dando outros pulinhos. – Não pense que vai ser assim sempre. – Apontei pra ela que assentiu já nem ligando mais pra mim depois que eu tinha concordado sobre tudo.

Desliguei a televisão caminhando para a cozinha lavando os pratos, porque Alice já tinha lavado de tarde. Depois me dirigi a escovar os dentes e deitei pela minha cama, vendo Alice já deitada pela dela.

- Você vai gostar da minha família, eu acho. – Ela riu, e eu a acompanhei. – Nem todos são loucos como eu. Esme e Carlisle são meus pais. Emmett o meu irmão mais velho está casado com Rosalie, eles vão estar lá com certeza. Agora, meu irmão Edward, do meio, eu não sei se vai estar. Edward tem dois filhos, você iria gostar dos gêmeos.

- Acredito que sim. – Fiquei pensando comigo. Edward era mais novo que Emmett e já tinha filhos? Estranho.

- Boa noite, Bella. – Alice murmurou.

- Boa noite, Alie. – Falei me virando da forma mais confortável que podia pela cama, dormindo quase que instantaneamente.

...

Eu acordei com alguém pulando por cima de mim, literalmente.

- ACORDA BELLA! VAMOS FAZER COMPRAS! – Só ouvindo a voz de Alice me afundei no travesseiro.

- Alie, me deixa dormir. É sábado. – Tentei empurrá-la de alguma forma, mas ela continuou em cima de mim.

- Você prometeu! Vamos, não vai doer. – Estremeci. Iria doer sim.

Fiz um barulho qualquer enquanto me virava para ir me trocar. Alice deu um gritinho, e percebi que ela já estava pronta.

- Você é rápida. – Passei o olho por ela e voltei ao meu guarda-roupa pegando uma blusa qualquer, colocando junto com uma calça jeans e um All Star.

- Eu sou rápida. – Ela deu de ombros, enquanto me trocava. Escovei os dentes, passando uma escova por meus cabelos meio rebeldes e ondulados.

- Vamos, antes que eu desista.

Alice revirou os olhos e saímos da faculdade. Andamos por todo o centro da cidade e buscamos todos os shoppings que tinham por ali. Admito que tudo era lindo, sendo as lojas perfeitas, mas eu detestava experimentar roupas.

- Essa aqui é linda! Vamos levar para o provador... Olha essa, Bella! E essa! – Ela ia mexendo em todos os cabides de todas as lojas, pegando tudo o que via na frente.

Conclusão: em cada loja eu vestia todo o estoque e para Alice tudo ficava bom em mim. Ela levava praticamente tudo, mesmo eu falando para ela se conter. Dava pra entender porque ela escolheu moda como curso.

Ficamos a manhã inteira nisso e estava me dando muito tédio e dor de cabeça até que fomos comer num restaurante perto.

- Amei fazer compras com você. Seu corpo é de modelo, Bella! – Ela exclamou, pegando o cardápio.

- Sem exageros, Alie. – Corei, obviamente enquanto pegava meu cardápio também só batendo o olho já sabendo que iria pedir lasanha. – Eu sou horrível, ainda mais com os meus desastres, você viu... – Acabei lembrando o dia em que eu bati a cabeça no armário da cozinha, derrubei o leite na minha camiseta, escorreguei no banheiro molhado e bati a cintura na ponta do armário da cozinha.

- É, realmente... – Ela sorriu lembrando a minha cara de idiota e eu bati no braço dela com o cardápio de leve.

- Não ri da minha desgraça. É triste. – Fiz um biquinho pra depois cair na risada também.

Fizemos os nossos pedidos e logo que chegaram prestamos atenção demais na comida para falar alguma coisa. O almoço havia sido maravilhoso e passamos para tomar um sorvete enquanto todas as nossas sacolas ficavam ao redor de nós, e eram muitas, acreditem.

- Espero que Edward vá hoje. Faz tempo que não o vejo. – Alie estava com uma expressão triste enquanto olhava para o horizonte.

- E por que não o vê? – Perguntei, olhando Alie que parecia pensar na vida.

- Edward é sempre ocupado. Depois que se formou já tinha um ótimo cargo na empresa que gerencia. E a partir daí ele passa muito pouco em casa, ainda mais com os pequenos. É uma situação difícil. – Ela passou a língua pelo sorvete sabor morango que havia escolhido, e assenti lentamente.

- Mas Emmett estará lá, de toda forma. – Eu falei tentando alegrá-la.

- Sim, Emmett é uma pessoa amável e besta. – Olhei Alice que permanecia séria e soltei uma risada, olhando-a agora sorrindo.

- Deve ser.

- Pois é. Emmett é o maior e o mais tonto de todos. Não sei como Rosalie o aguenta, de verdade. Ela deve querer doar ele para alguém, as vezes ela fala que vai doá-lo. – Alie sorriu, terminando seu sorvete. – Eles querem ter um bebê, mas acho que vão esperar mais algum tempo.

Eu terminei meu sorvete acrescentando em pensamentos: "Edward deveria seguir o exemplo de seu irmão.".

- Bom, tomara que dê tudo certo então.

Alie jogou o papel do sorvete no lixo seguido por mim e fomos para o nosso apartamento no campus. Foi difícil carregar todas aquelas sacolas sem me atrapalhar, eu driblava as pessoas enquanto elas me devolviam num olhar de desprezo. Um dia vou melhorar.

Deixei as sacolas no quarto e pedi a Alie um tempo para estudar. Ela ficou na sala assistindo alguns episódios de_ Friends _me deixando no quarto com meus livros. Dei uma repassada na matéria para não esquecer e refazia exercícios. Menos que 8 era inaceitável nas provas.

...

Alice foi tomar banho e pedir para que eu tirasse minhas roupas da sacola. Eram umas seis horas da tarde quando Alice começou a se arrumar e eu achei um exagero, mas se tratando de Alice tudo era exagero. Deixei tudo em cima da cama tanto saias como vestidos, brincos, pulseiras, estendi sobre a cama. Ainda não tinha dado para tirar as coisas das últimas sacolas quando Alice me empurrou para o banho. Tomei um banho calmante tentando relaxar a mente e lembrando que tinha que ligar para Reneé. Depois de ter lavado meu corpo e meus cabelos me enxuguei e abri a porta do quarto.

- O que você vai vestir está em cima da minha cama e eu vou arrumar seu cabelo. Não esqueça. – Ela piscou e foi para o banheiro me dando poucos e leves momentos de privacidade.

Suspirei vendo que Alie tinha escolhido um vestido azul marinho para mim e uma sapatilha preta pra combinar com a pulseirinha simples que havia comprado, ela era muito bonita mesmo. Vesti minhas roupas e coloquei as sapatilhas, mordendo os lábios.

- Gostou, Bella? – Alice perguntou com os cabelos pretos repicados e ajeitados com uma tiara por eles.

- Sim, sim. Obrigada. – Dei um sorriso para Alice que me sentou sobre uma cadeira me deixando de frente para a penteadeira que tínhamos no quarto. Ela secou meus cabelos, e depois de mágica feita pelas mãos dela, meus cabelos caíam em leves cachos por minhas costas. As laterais estavam presas, me deixando com um rosto mais aberto e claro. – Parece que você fez milagre. – Ria, enquanto ela começava minha maquiagem.

- Imagine, seus cabelos são fáceis de lidar é só ter paciência. Uma coisa que você não tem. – Nós duas rimos.

Ela fez uma maquiagem simples e não muito carregada como eu tinha pedido. Alie se maquiou em seguida enquanto eu a esperava. Quando ficamos prontas saímos pela porta e fomos para o campus procurando o carro de Alie. Eu gargalhava no carro quando Alice inventou de procurar as chaves sendo que elas estavam na ignição.

- Alie, coloque sua mão na ignição. – Ela bufou e logo suspirou rindo comigo, dando a partida para seguirmos para sua casa.

Ao chegar à casa dos Cullen uma mulher gentil atendeu a porta, e eu fiquei alguns segundos tentando assimilar sua beleza. Era exuberante.

- Mãe. – Alie a abraçou e ela retribuiu o abraço beijando o rosto da filha.

- Oi minha querida. – Esme disse, com um sorriso nos lábios.

Alie se afastou do abraço e fez um gesto com as mãos pra mim, me apresentando.

- Olá, senhora Cullen. – Ela me deu um abraço o qual retribuí. Eu me sentia em casa ao abraço de Esme, pois trazia a sensação de conforto e abrigo.

- Olá, Isabella, mas, por favor, tire o senhora, me chame de Esme. Parece que eu sou mais velha do que já pareço. – Dei um sorriso, corando nas bochechas.

- Tá bem, Esme e pode me chamar de Bella. – Vi o sorriso amigável em seu rosto convidando-nos a entrar.

A casa de Alice era de tirar o fôlego. Era de uma cor clara que trazia paz aos olhos. Suas paredes eram algumas de vidros e outras tinham alguns quadros pintados a mão. No meio da sala para a qual estávamos seguindo havia um piano de calda que me fez segurar minha expressão de surpresa. Os móveis claros combinando com o ambiente deixava o lugar ainda mais agradável.

- Alice deixe Bella à vontade que eu vou dar uma olhada na cozinha. – Esme se retirou para a cozinha.

Alie segurou em minha mão me dando um sorriso. Ela foi para outra sala na qual havia um casal e dois meninos brincando pelo chão. O casal também era muito lindo. A mulher tinha uma beleza magnífica e eu poderia apostar que trabalhava como modelo; o homem tinha ombros largos, provavelmente fazia muitos exercícios físicos, e parecia uma parede ambulante.

- Bella, esses são Rosalie e Emmett. Em, Rose essa é Bella, minha colega de quarto na faculdade. – Os dois se levantaram para me cumprimentarem.

- E aê, Bells? – Ri com o jeito de Emmett que parecia ter gostado de mim logo de cara.

- E aê, Em? – O imitei vendo que deixava algumas covinhas em sua face.

- É um prazer, Bella. – Rose disse dando a mão para mim a apertei obviamente.

- É um prazer também, Rose. – Assenti, e logo percebi dois pares de olhos verdes me fitando.

Alice se agachou ao lado dos meninos dando um beijo no rosto de cada um e eles envolveram seu pescoço com seus bracinhos pequeninos.

- Tia Alice! – Passei as mãos por meus braços, sorrindo com a cena de Alice atacada por meninos.

- Sim, sou eu mesma. E... – Ela foi se levantando para ficar ao meu lado. – Essa aqui é Bella, minha amiga. – Eu dei um sorriso para os meninos que retribuíram, eram lindos.

- Oi meninos. – Passei minhas mãos nos cabelos dos dois meninos. Um deles já veio e me abraçou pelas pernas me fazendo soltar um riso, porém o outro era tímido e contentou-se com meu toque por seus cabelos loiros.

- Os dois as vezes são totalmente opostos. Esse é Seth. – Alie apontou para o menino que acabava de sair do abraço que dava por minhas pernas. – E esse é Sam. – Sam me olhou e depois voltou a olhar seu desenho sentando para pintá-lo.

- Sam é a cara de Leah. – Emmett disse para mim que agora via os dois meninos voltando a pintar. – E Seth igual a Edward.

- Tem razão. – Rose sussurrou.

Ao que tudo indica, Leah era esposa de Edward. Alice pouco tinha entrado em detalhes e assim era mesmo melhor, eu não queria parecer intrometida. Não deu dois segundos Esme apareceu na porta para nos chamar para a janta. Um dos pequenos agarrou minhas pernas e sabia que era Seth.

- Vamos comer, Seth. – Eles deveriam ter uns 4 anos. Peguei Seth no colo que abraçou meu pescoço e sorri sentindo suas mãozinhas por meus cabelos, alisando-os.

Chegamos na mesa e Esme sorriu pra mim enquanto eu deixava Seth em uma das cadeiras.

- Tia Bella, senta do meu lado? – Seus olhos imploraram pra mim.

- Claro pequeno. – Sentei-me ao lado dele percebendo um olhar por minha direção.

- Bella esse é Carlisle, meu marido. – Esme apresentou, e olhei para o homem bonito na ponta da mesa, dando um sorriso.

- É um prazer, senhor.

- O prazer é meu Bella. – Logo em seguida ele olhou pra Emmett que estava se controlando. – Pode avançar Emmett.

Emmett comia muito mesmo, o seu tamanho não negava isso. Alice murmurava um "que vergonha" do meu lado, e Seth ria do seu tio junto com Sam que estava ao seu lado na mesa. Todos comemos devagar conversando entre as garfadas, as vezes sobre histórias de Alice quando criança dando risadas, na hora Emmett se engasgava de tanto rir e Rosalie tinha que socorrê-lo. Depois da sobremesa eu insisti em ajudar Esme que se negava a me dar um prato sequer pra lavar. Alice me tirou logo da cozinha fazendo um complô contra mim e íamos para a sala de TV quando a porta bateu.

- É Edward. – Carlisle disse indo atender a porta. Alie parou no meio do caminho me fazendo parar junto com ela.

Uma figura alta e bem, bem bonita entrou pela porta da casa.

- Oi pai. – Ouvi aquela voz aveludada dizer e meus olhos se fixaram um pouco demais na figura que via. – Desculpe. Cheguei atrasado outra vez. – Ele lamentou olhando o rosto do pai que assentiu, perdoando-o.

- EDWARD! – Alie correu para abraçá-lo e Edward a rodou nos braços.

- Minha baixinha. – Ele sorriu pelo abraço passando as mãos pelos cabelos curtos de Alice. – Eu sinto sua falta. Demais. – Pegou o rosto de Alie depositando um beijo ali.

- Eu também. – Ela fez um biquinho deixando Edward com um sorriso torto nos lábios. Divino. – Edward. – Alie puxou-o para a minha direção e eu corei, sem graça. – Essa é minha nova amiga, Bella.

Seus olhos se voltaram para mim me fazendo corar um pouco mais. Edward parecia ter percebido, pois um sorriso torto brincava por seus lábios novamente. Eu pisquei com o olhar intenso dos seus olhos verdes por mim, me fazendo lembrar de respirar por alguns instantes.

- Olá Bella, é um prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão pra mim, e eu timidamente estendi a minha mão para a dele, apertando-a.

- O prazer é meu. – Eu falei meio baixo demais, me xingando por dentro. _"Ele é casado Isabella! CASADO! TEM FILHOS!"_

Dois meninos grudaram nas pernas de Edward e soltei sua mão, finalmente desviando meu olhar dele para olhar seus filhos que pareciam muito com ele. Sua mão se soltou da minha e ele abaixou para abraçar seus filhos e beijá-los.

- Como vocês estão, meninos? Vovó Esme cuidou bem de vocês?

- Claro papai. – Edward os pegou no colo e foi até a cozinha pedindo licença para nós duas junto com Carlisle que parecia ir para seu escritório.

Eu fui para sala e fiquei conversando com Emmett até que ele decidiu ligar o X-BOX que ele tinha para fazermos competições de dança. Ele e Rosalie dançavam perfeitamente. Quando Rose o fazia perder o importunava, o que era engraçado. Emmett me forçou para entrar na brincadeira e eu mordi o lábio.

- Em eu não tenho coordenação nenhuma. – Tentei sair de lá, mas Em me puxou de volta.

- Uma música só Bella. Vou por uma fácil. – Revirei os olhos e olhei para trás procurando Alice pra me livrar daquela. Somente vi seu olhar rindo de mim internamente sendo que por detrás dela um Edward aparecia depois de comer curioso pra saber o que fazíamos.

Corei e virei para frente quando a imagem parecia na TV. Controlei-me para não surtar, porque tinha um deus grego vendo a minha trágica atuação. Era trágica. Enquanto o carinha da tela pedia para levantar as mãos eu as abaixava dando a oportunidade de Emmett rir de mim e toda a sala, inclusive Edward.

- Não é justo. – Falei, vendo Em fazer igualzinha a imagem da TV. – Eu só preciso de prática.

- Muita prática, né? – Alice gargalhou com o que Rosalie disse e ela só levantou os ombros fingindo inocência.

A música terminou e Emmett conseguiu a pontuação máxima me fazendo revirar os olhos. Ele me empurrou de leve.

- Vamos Bells, fique feliz por mim. – Ele riu e eu cruzei os braços, bravinha.

- Agora é minha vez com Bella. – Ouvi a voz aveludada de Edward, maravilhosa. Pera, o que?

- Hm, o que?

- Vou dançar com você. – Ele piscou pra mim enquanto eu corava.

- Mas eu não posso dançar mais, você viu o desastre que eu sou! – Tentei dar alguma ênfase para o que eu falava pra ele entender.

- Eu deixo você ganhar. – Edward piscou pra mim e a música começou.

Os meus movimentos saiam todos errados e Edward suspirou.

- Levante os braços agora Bella. – Eu os levantei e caí no tempo certo da música, sorrindo. – Espace as pernas. – Fiz e deu certo novamente, rindo outra vez. Edward pareceu se contagiar com meu sorriso. – Vire o corpo pra direita. – Seus comandos eram perfeitos.

- Não vale Edward! – Edward deu de ombros para o irmão.

- Esquerda, estique os braços. – Ri, pulando no fim da música vendo minha pontuação melhor que a de Edward.

– Tá vendo Emmett, eu consigo. – Mostrei a língua pra ele.

- Com ajuda. – Emmett contra-argumentou enquanto eu erguia os ombros.

- Edward é culpado. – Apontei pra ele que arregalou os olhos.

- Eu te ajudei.

- Só um pouquinho. – Ele bufou e eu ri da cara que ele tinha feito. – Mas mesmo assim, obrigada.

- De nada, Bella mal-agradecida. – Ele bagunçou meus cabelos me fazendo rir. Ouvi um celular tocar e Edward parou de bagunçar meus cabelos. – Já volto. – Ele atendeu o celular com uma expressão preocupada saindo da sala onde estávamos.

- Tânia, com certeza. – Rose lamentou, Alie assentiu.

- Bom, me deixe jogar agora. – Alice se levantou e competiu com Rose.

Seth saiu da cozinha alguma hora vindo até mim e sentar ao meu lado, em seguida vi Sam o acompanhando. Eu brinquei com os dedinhos dos dois inventando alguma brincadeira até quando Alie parou a minha frente.

- Precisamos ir, Bella. Está tarde. – Eu assenti contra a minha vontade. Fui me levantando e me despedindo de todos menos de Edward.

- Ele está com alguns problemas. – Vi a expressão triste de Esme, e franzi a testa.

- Tenho certeza de que vai tudo ser resolvido. – Disse a ela que me abriu um sorriso no final me dando um abraço.

- Volte mais vezes, querida.

Os gêmeos me deram um último abraço voltando a correr para dentro de casa. Fiquei triste porque o pai deles não pareceu se importar muito comigo e também por saber que ele estava com problemas. Soltei o ar que estava segurando entrando no carro e saindo com Alie para a faculdade novamente.

**Edward**

O dia no trabalho foi corrido. Recebia ligações o tempo todo e ainda tinha que gerenciar um grande negócio que estava acontecendo em minha empresa: uma associação que tinha que ser infalível. Deixei meus filhos com Esme na hora do almoço e fui me encontrar com Tânia, minha namorada.

- Oi, amor. – Tânia fez com que seus lábios encontrassem nos meus e retribuí o beijo casto.

- Oi, linda. – Sentamos e ela pediu tudo light como sempre, uma salada, suco, pequenas porções de tudo. Já eu comi como estava acostumado nada fora do normal, macarronada.

- E então, dia corrido? – Ela perguntou enquanto dava uma olhada através do copo tomando o suco.

- Bastante. E o seu? – Continuei a comer olhando-a.

- Sim. A galeria tem ocupado bastante o meu tempo. – Ela mexeu na comida e revirou e revirou. Já não estava mais com fome, ou estava de dieta.

- Acho que vou jantar em casa com todo mundo. – Ela abriu a boca e suspirei. – Melhor não Tânia. Depois de tudo da última vez...

Ela fez uma careta.

- Mas Edward, eu tinha a razão! – Ela ficou vermelha. Nós dois discutíamos sobre isso desde quando Tânia inventou de ir à minha casa há duas semanas. – Eu não quero ver sua ex em todo o lugar que eu vou. Ela está sempre em retratos, na sua carteira, na sua vida. Agora quem está no lugar dela sou eu.

- Mas precisava quebrar o porta-retrato de Leah? – Ergui uma sobrancelha. – Precisava ter gritado com Rosalie? Ela era muito amiga de Leah. – Pronunciar o nome de Leah doía um pouco em mim, mas era menos do que antes.

- Rosalie disse que eu era loira aguada. AGUADA Edward. – Ouvi a voz dela se alterar, e terminei de comer me esparramando na cadeira.

- Sem exageros, você provocou. Fale mais baixo. – Eu a repreendi a fazendo empinar o nariz para mim.

Depois de alguns minutos levantamos e eu paguei a conta vendo que Tânia se agarrava em meu braço. Saímos do restaurante andando calmamente quando minha namorada decidiu do além me empurrar para o um beco mais escuro começando a me agarrar ali mesmo. Correspondi o beijo de Tânia, mas logo percebi onde ela queria chegar. Suas mãos foram escorregando por meu corpo até pararem perto da minha virilha.

- Não, Tânia. – Peguei em seus pulsos e levemente a afastei.

- Mas Edward... Deixe-me ir a sua casa hoje, por favor. Vamos aproveitar como namorados... – Ela fez um bico, tentando parecer sexy junto para me fazer ceder.

- Eu tenho filhos, Tânia. Vê se entende. – Ela revirou os olhos, me estressando. - Se não quer assumir meus filhos seja direta. Depois conversamos, não quero brigar com você.

Saí dali praticamente correndo para meu carro, estava muito nervoso. Trabalhei o resto da tarde inteira recebendo algumas mensagens de Tânia que eu nem li. Quando vi a hora me assustei, correndo pra casa tomar um banho tentando chegar o mais rápido possível na casa dos meus pais. Toquei a capainha e esperei.

- Oi pai. – Vi a expressão de Carlisle triste, eu sabia que era pelo que tinha acontecido da outra vez e por minha ausência constante. - Desculpe. Cheguei atrasado outra vez. – Meu pai assentiu e só ouvi um berro de Alice, claro.

- EDWARD! – A abracei, pegando-a no ar. Tinha saudades de Alice.

- Minha baixinha. – Sorri, sentindo o cabelo de Alice por meus dedos. – Eu sinto sua falta. Demais. – Dei um beijo por seu rosto que parecia sempre radiante.

- Eu também. – Ela fez um biquinho me fazendo sorrir. – Edward. – Vi uma nova figura na minha casa, bem bonita, aliás. – Essa é minha nova amiga, Bella.

Bella corou com o meu olhar deixando um sorriso escapar de meus lábios. Olhei em seus lindos olhos chocolates e todo seu rosto em forma de coração, seus lábios pediam beijos, com certeza. Ela vestia um lindo vestido azul-marinho que combinava com ela, simples mais que trazia uma beleza incrível e somente dela.

- Olá Bella, é um prazer. – Estendi minha mão para Bella que demorou alguns segundos para pegá-la.

- O prazer é meu. – Ela disse baixo, porém compreensivelmente.

Meus meninos apareceram e os abracei e beijei, chegando a altura deles agachando.

- Como vocês estão, meninos? Vovó Esme cuidou bem de vocês?

- Claro papai. – Pedi licença e fui até a cozinha conversar com Esme.

- Chegou atrasado. – Ela murmurou e eu assenti.

- Sinto muito, mãe. – Beijei o topo da cabeça dela que terminava de lavar a louça.

- Tem mais doce, vó? – Seth perguntou e Sam se interessou em seguida.

- Sim, vocês dois vão com calma. Façam companhia com papai enquanto ele janta, está bem? – Ela foi pegar a sobremesa, um bolo de chocolate para os meninos e para mim arroz e feijão com bife, como sempre.

Depois de comer meus filhos ficaram com Esme enquanto eu ia ver a novidade da casa: Bella. Na hora em que cheguei seus olhos foram para Alice e pararam em mim fazendo-a corar novamente, dei um leve sorriso tentando entender sua cara de desespero. Dava pra ver nitidamente que Bella era uma descoordenada totalmente, não conseguia acompanhar o jogo o que era muito fofo de se ver, ela tentando inutilmente conseguir algo. Ri com seu jeito.

- Não é justo. – Dei mais um sorriso, divertido. – Eu só preciso de prática. – Ela ainda continuou.

- Muita prática, né? – Rose conseguia alfinetar qualquer um quando queria, com certeza. Acenei para ela e Emmett de longe quando cheguei à sala.

- Vamos Bells, fique feliz por mim. – Sorri com Emmett, ele não mudava nada.

Quando vi Bella de braços cruzados falei por impulso.

- Agora é minha vez com Bella. – Disse firme me aproximando de Bella que me encarava com uma expressão desconcertada, era linda.

- Hm, o que?

- Vou dançar com você. – Pisquei para ela que corava.

- Mas eu não posso dançar mais, você viu o desastre que eu sou! – Vi o olhar de desesperada dela e não liguei

- Eu deixo você ganhar. – Já colocando a música. Suspirei vendo que tudo o que ela fazia dava errado, qual era o problema dela? Reprimi um sorriso.

- Levante os braços agora Bella. – Eu falei mais sério e ela acompanhou certo no vídeo, sorri vendo meu sucesso com Bella, me distraindo com meu próprio desempenho. – Espace as pernas. – Ela riu, e sorri com ela porque o sorriso dela era lindo. - Vire o corpo pra direita. – Ela seguia.

- Não vale Edward! – Emmett murmurou birrento só me fazendo sorrir ainda mais.

- Esquerda, estique os braços. – Falei mais baixo no fim e ela pulou na hora certinha, fazendo os pontos dela ultrapassarem os meus que tinham sido um fracasso claramente.

– Tá vendo Emmett, eu consigo. – A ouvi dizer confiante, era uma voz suave.

- Com ajuda. – Meu irmão era um mala quando queria mesmo.

- Edward é culpado. – Quando ela disse isso, me senti traído.

- Eu te ajudei.

- Só um pouquinho. – Bufei, fazendo que Bella desse mais um de seus lindos sorrisos. - Mas mesmo assim, obrigada. – "_Edward, VOCÊ TEM NAMORADA!"_

- De nada, Bella mal-agradecida. – Baguncei um pouco seus cabelos deixando-a mais sorridente, mas meu celular tocou. – Já volto. – Disse subindo as escadas pro meu antigo quarto que agora era dos meus meninos. – Oi Tânia.

Tânia ficou falando comigo no telefone parecia que eternamente. Pediu desculpas, me xingou, depois pediu desculpas e eu mais parecia um defunto do que um ouvinte. Na hora que vi o relógio, me levantei da cama dos meninos rapidamente.

- Preciso ir Tânia. – Desliguei na cara dela, não querendo nem saber o que ela tinha respondido.

Desci e minha mãe já estava subindo pra me procurar.

- Era Tânia? – Eu assenti passando as mãos por meus cabelos, nervoso. – Edward, se acalme. Não quero que namore alguém para se estressar, eu quero que seja feliz, meu amor. – Abracei minha mãe que retribuía meu abraço. – Espero que tudo esteja bem.

- Está, não se preocupe comigo mãe. Você tem Alice e Emmett pra se preocupar. – Beijei seus cabelos, lembrando-me de Alice. – Falando em Alice, ela já foi?

Esme assentiu, e nessa hora eu quis matar Tânia.

- Sim, foram há uma meia hora e Emmett foi há uns 15 minutos.

- Tá bem. – Peguei os meninos que se penduravam nos meus braços com sono já. – Mãe, eu já vou.

- Já vai Edward? – Ouvi meu pai e assenti, recebendo somente um aceno dele, por estar com as crianças nos braços.

- Se cuidem, eu ligo ou passo aqui qualquer coisa. Obrigado por tudo hoje.

- Tá bem filho, tome cuidado. – Sorri para Esme preocupada comigo e me dirigi ao meu carro, colocando meus dois meninos na cadeirinha de trás nos bancos dirigindo para casa em seguida.

Fiquei pensando no quanto eu queria dar um tchau para Bella. A lembrança dela por minha cabeça me fez suspirar. "_EDWARD, VOCÊ NAMORA!"_ Tentei ficar pensando em Tânia, mas Bella roubava os meus pensamentos somente para ela.


	3. Capítulo 2: Meu primeiro chefe

**Autora**

AW, sabe o que é nunca receber reviews, mas aí elas surgem? *-* Vocês alegraram minha pobre alma, admito. Enfim, meninas, mais um capítulo.

**annacarol** Se viu? A Alice não se segura, véi. HAUEH Bem, vamos ter surpresinhas com a Tânia, mas bem bem bem mais pra frente. Não posso contar muito porque só são ideias ainda u_u Segredin. Q Continue lendo, espero que goste ainda mais.

**Bells** Podexá que postar mais eu vou, estou preocupada com a droga do cursinho, mas vou tentar ao máximo manter a fic, de qualqeur jeito

**Regina Swan Cullen** Esses tontos tiveram amor a primeira vista e não sabem, q.

**De **Então, Tânia é a pedra do tropeço. Que bom que tá amando *-* Fico happy. Enjoy.

**Sophie Libardi** Na boa... Putânya foi a melhor. Rachei aqui os bico. Q O que aconteceu com Leah está nesse lindo e pequeno ( D: ) capítulo, hehe. Você gostou? Tentei fazer o Seth a coisinha mai fofinha desse mundinho *-* AHEUAHE.

**OBS:** Sobre a história "Era o amigo do meu irmão" eu vou pensar no caso de vocês u_u Tem gente que está pedindo para eu continuar com ela, mas precisam ter paciência. Esse ano de cursinho vai estar corrido. Vou me esforçar pra continuar somente Bella Babá, por dezenas de fatores. Quando terminar essa história, (eu realmente espero terminar) continuo a escrever "Era o amigo do meu irmão", _deal_? (:

Bem, aí está. Esse capítulo ficou bizarro no meu ponto de vista .-. e curto, mas vai melhorar. É uma promessa u_u

**Capítulo 2.**

_"Alice não estava nem um pouco machucada e ficou de pé num instante: ela olhou para cima, mas estava tudo muito escuro; à frente dela havia outro corredor longo e o Coelho Branco ainda podia ser visto, correndo por ele. Não havia um minuto a perder: Alice seguiu como o vento e foi bem a tempo de ouvi-lo dizer, enquanto virava um canto, 'Oh, minhas orelhas e bigodes, como está ficando tarde!' Ela estava logo atrás dele quando virou o canto, mas já não conseguiu ver o Coelho: ela percebeu que estava em uma sala comprida, baixa, que era iluminada por uma fileira de lâmpadas penduradas no teto."_

_Alice no país das maravilhas - Lewis Carroll_

**Bella**

A semana estava me deixando exausta, porque além de estudar como louca para as provas eu tinha saído pela cidade inteira procurando por um emprego, urgente. Minha mãe disse que o dinheiro que ela tinha guardado agora só dava para o mínimo: algum dinheiro para abastecer a geladeira e higiene pessoal.

Todos diziam pra mim que não precisavam no momento ou se tinham vaga tinha uma fila para o emprego e eu logo desistia. Geralmente as mais bonitas pegavam de vendedora, ou de atendente, não dava. Cheguei em casa na terça-feira com uma dor de cabeça enorme.

- Bella, fiz o jantar. – Alice chegou perto de mim, e se agachou colocando suas mãos por meus joelhos enquanto eu estava sentada no sofá. – Estou repetindo isso mais de três vezes, o que está acontecendo Bells?

- Eu não vou poder te ajudar essa semana, Alie. – Falei, mordendo meu lábio inferior, nervosa com sua reação.

- Você sabe que não tem problema, já te disse isso. – Ela levantou, e começou a me puxar para ir comer.

- Eu quero ajudar, não posso deixar você gastar seu dinheiro comigo. Sério, Alice. – Ela tinha revirado os olhos enquanto eu falava.

- Só relaxe, Bells. Quando achar um emprego vai me ajudar. – Eu bufei, ela deu de ombros colocando os lanches que ela tinha feito na chapa em cima da mesa da cozinha. Comi o lanche que estava delicioso por sinal até ver Alice dar um chilique na cadeira da cozinha.

- JÁ SEI! – Ela berrou, e eu quase derrubei todo o suco que estava no copo por minha camiseta. – Posso te ajudar. Vai ter que beijar meus pés depois. – Ela saiu da cozinha e a vi sumir para o quarto.

Terminei meu lanche aos poucos e Alice chegou perto de mim, tapando o celular para a pessoa do outro lado não escutar.

- O que você acha de trabalhar para Edward? – Vi os olhinhos dela brilharem e os meus saltaram das órbitas por alguns segundos. Nos últimos dias às vezes me pegava lembrando de Edward nas horas de estudos e quando eu estava parada naquelas filas de gente desempregada em frente das lojas. Não sabia o porquê dos meus pensamentos se voltarem pra alguém que eu nem conhecia direito.

- Ah... No quê?

- Edward estava me contando que precisava de uma babá no final de semana. – Alie ergueu as sobrancelhas apontando pra mim, me fazendo assentir automaticamente. – O que acha?

Franzi a testa. Será que seria uma boa ideia? Era uma das únicas opções.

- Me deixe falar com ele. – Apontei o telefone e ela saiu pulando da cozinha.

- Hm, Edward? – Perguntei, segurando na bancada da cozinha com as mãos tremendo levemente.

- _Bella._ – Parecia um suspiro de alivio. Bati em minha cabeça, nada a ver. – _Alice me contou que estava procurando emprego. Estou precisando de uma babá aos finais de semana, você acha que daria para aturar meus filhos? _– Ouvi o riso na outra linha que me fez rir também. Corei, claro.

- Claro, seus filhos são adoráveis, Edward. – Sorri, mordendo meus lábios. – Acho que sim.

- _Bem, na verdade seria mais... Uma governanta. Uma babá que iria ajudar com meus filhos e buscar minhas coisas na lavanderia, deixar minha casa em ordem... Uma babá empregada. – _Ele disse me deixando pensativa. – _Um minuto, Bella. Tânia, espera um pouco está bem? Estou no telefone! – _Edward quase vociferou. – _Então o que acha? _

- Bem, acho que pra começar tudo bem. – Concordei, tamborilando meus dedos na pedra do balcão. – E quando eu começo?

- _Pode vir esse final de semana. _

_- _Certo. Combinado então. – Comecei a andar de um lado para o outro e imaginei Edward na sua beleza escultural falando no celular. Porque realmente... Ele era um deus grego.

- _Depois nós decidimos detalhes, tá bem? Posso pegar seu número?_

_-_ Claro. – Ele estava falando como seu chefe, Bella. – É 9045-7849.

_- Qualquer coisa eu te ligo, até sábado Bella. – _Ele deu um sorriso.

- Até Edward. – Sorri também e desligamos.

- Viu? Agora beije meus pés. – Alice veio com os olhinhos brilhando, outra vez.

- Obrigado Alie. De verdade. – Sorri pra ela, entregando o celular que ainda estava por meus dedos. – Vai ser legal trabalhar na casa do seu irmão.

- Claro que vai. – Ela bufou e eu ri, indo para o quarto com ela prontas para ir dormir.

- Queria fazer uma pergunta. – Comecei, não sabendo se deveria perguntar. – É sobre Edward.

- Hm, ok. – Alice fez, levantando os ombros. – O que quiser.

Sentei na minha cama olhando minhas mãos e depois olhando Alice.

- Eu não entendi direito a vida de Edward. – Falei cruzando minhas pernas sobre a cama. – Existem duas mulheres e eu não sei com quem Edward está. Leah ou Tânia. Quem é Tânia? – Fiz uma cara de perdida, soltando uma gargalhada de Alice.

- Bem, Edward foi casado com Leah. Namoravam na faculdade e depois já casaram quando Leah esperava os gêmeos, estava de 3 meses. – Alice se enrolou na coberta. – Aí, Leah sofreu um acidente de bicicleta depois que os meninos nasceram. Ela andava pra se distrair. – Vi minha amiga erguer os ombros, com os olhos relembrando o passado. – Edward sofreu, mas não muito. Tinha vivido um tempo na vida de Leah, mas não muito ao ponto de morrer e tal. Não sei o que ele realmente sentia, ele dizia que era amor, mas não chegava aos olhos como Emmett e Rosalie ou Esme e Carlisle.

- Certo. – Incentivei para que ela continuasse.

- Bom, depois Edward passou alguns anos sozinho e acho que há uns... 9 meses Tânia esta na vida dele. Eu duvido que dure muito, Tânia é... Difícil. – Vi Alice franzir os lábios em reprovação percebendo minha risada vir facilmente.

- É, Edward devia pensar melhor com quem se meter. – Me virei, deitando sobre a cama.

- Com certeza. Boa noite, Bella. – Ela deitou também enquanto eu virava minha bunda pra cima.

- Boa noite, Allie.

**Edward**

Durante a semana passei uma mensagem para estar aqui no sábado às 8 horas da manhã, mas cadê ela? Eram 8:15hs. Estava atrasada, obviamente. Suspirei o que quer que meu chefe fosse falar pra mim não deveria ser muito importante. Um táxi parou exatamente as 8:17hs em frente de casa e logo vi uma Bella derrubando tudo o que tinha nas mãos, pagando o taxista desajeitada.

- Edward! – Ela parou a minha frente esbaforida e reprimi o riso. – Estou atrasada, eu sinto muito. – Percebi o desespero em sua voz, pegando a bolsa que estava em seus ombros sem aceitar seu pedido para não fazê-lo.

- Tudo bem, fique tranquila. – Apontei a porta. Bella pisou lentamente entrando com calma por minha casa, visivelmente afetada, porque minha casa era grande. – Vou ter que te deixar sozinha essa manhã. Meus filhos estão dormindo, o que eu tenho de comida está obviamente na cozinha e eu agradeceria se limpasse o que conseguisse da minha casa hoje. Na hora do almoço estarei de volta e depois conversamos, certo?

- Sim, Edward, perfeito. – Assenti e soltei um sorriso, deixando a bolsa dela pelo chão.

– Cuidado pra não se atrapalhar com as coisas aqui em casa. – A vi franzir a testa sem entender clareando aos poucos enquanto ela lembrava de tudo caindo no táxi.

Ela revirou os olhos, soltando um pequeno sorriso deixando meu coração bater mais rápido. O que foi isso? Estranho.

**Bella**

Edward saiu pela porta da frente e eu fiquei parada por alguns bons minutos onde estava. Pisquei forte os olhos saindo daquela posição, indo para a cozinha e vendo os ingredientes. Dava pra fazer macarrão, com certeza.

Vaguei conhecendo a casa sozinha que era bem grande por sinal. Era de uma cor clara, creme. Dava um toque diferente na casa, vendo as grandes salas que ela possuía na parte de baixo e depois uma vidraça que dava para ver a piscina da sala. Subi as escadas lentamente e percebi várias portas, provavelmente de quartos por ali. Uma das portas estava com o nome dos gêmeos me impulsionando a abrir a porta bem devagar. Os dois estavam num longo e profundo sono.

Deixei a porta aberta do quarto dos meninos começando a limpar a casa com os produtos que eu havia trazido, pois não sabia o que Edward teria em casa. Passei aspirador pela sala, pano nos móveis, colocando os controles da TV no lugar, deixando-a impecável.

Ouvi passinhos em cima da casa deixando meus panos perto do balde que havia colocado por ali. Quando subi as escadas reparei em um par de olhos verdes olhando pra mim, arregalados.

- Seth, é Bella. Lembra-se de mim? – Será que era Seth? Ou Sam? Ele por um momento ficou me encarando pra correr até mim e segurar minhas pernas contra o corpo. Com certeza era Seth.

- Tia Bella. – Seth sussurrou baixinho fazendo brotar um sorriso de meus lábios.

- Sou eu mesma. Seu irmão acordou? – Perguntei me abaixando e ficando na altura de Seth, sorrindo pra ele.

- Não. O que tá fazendo aqui, tia Bella? – Seth pegou minha mão, confuso.

- Estou trabalhando como sua babá e como empregada aqui na sua casa. Vai me ver todos os finais de semana agora. Acha uma boa ideia? – Perguntei bagunçando os cabelinhos de Seth enquanto ele sorria baixinho.

- Sim. – O sorriso dele ficou maior e o puxei para o quarto.

- Vem, vamos trocar de roupa e descer comigo. – Ele assentiu. Fucei no guarda-roupa de Seth até achar alguma roupa leve. Quando achei, troquei o baixinho que depois preferiu ficar no quarto com o irmão até que ele acordasse.

- Tome cuidado, tá bem? – Falei e beijei sua testa.

- Tá bom, tia.

Desci terminando uma das salas indo para a cozinha fazer o macarrão que não demorou muito a ficar pronto. Seth veio me avisar que Sam havia acordado e percebi que quando ele ficou sabendo que ia estar com eles todo fim de semana fez quase uma careta. Troquei-o que estava inexpressivo para mim e os dois desceram ficando na sala enquanto eu terminava o almoço.

- Meninos! – Ouvi Edward chamar da porta. Estava distraída e fui colocando rapidamente as coisas pela mesa. Provavelmente ele estava com muita fome. Risadas soaram e suspirei.

- Tia Bella! - Seth correu até mim e vi Edward se aproximando com um sorriso tímido no rosto com Sam segurando firme em sua mão.

- Oi, pequeno. – Deixei o último talher pela mesa, passando uma das mãos pela cabeça de Seth. – Oi Edward, podemos conversar depois do almoço?

- Claro. – Edward assentiu sério e voltei a cozinha pegando as comidas e colocando-as na mesa, percebendo o meu patrão me assistir.

Deixei tudo na mesa, quase que correndo voltei para a cozinha. Não seria certo ficar ali com eles, eu era empregada, mesmo que sendo amiga da família. Fiz meu prato sentando na cozinha, comendo em silêncio.

Terminei meu prato e ouvi os meninos correrem para a sala. Achei que Edward tinha ido junto e fui para a sala de jantar recolhendo os pratos quando percebi seus olhos penetrantes por mim.

- Sinto muito, achei que tinha ido com os meninos. – Mordi meu lábio, notando sua mão mostrando a cadeira para mim. Sentei-me e vi um Edward totalmente diferente da manhã na mesa.

- Vamos conversar. – Assenti e ele se debruçou sobre a mesa, olhando meus olhos.

- Queria colocar algumas... Regras. Se não se importa. – Edward mexeu em seu copo, girando-o de frente a mim.

- Não me importo. – Falei prontamente e o que vi foi um lampejo de mágoa em seus olhos que sumiu do mesmo modo que apareceu.

- Gostaria que comesse conosco. – Deu de ombros. – Você é amiga de Alice, Bella. Não tem nada demais em comer com a gente, é até bom aos meninos. – Assenti, estranhando, mas aceitando. – Lembrei que me esqueci de falar onde estão as coisas de limpeza porque saí às pressas.

- Eu trouxe meus produtos, de qualquer maneira. – Ele se surpreendeu, puxando os lábios num sorriso torto.

- Esperta. – Soltou um riso e depois voltou a ficar sério. – Sobre salário... Vai ser do quanto você estiver precisando. Sinceramente, vou deixar isso sobre decisão sua. – Meu queixo caiu. Hm, o quê?

- Decisão minha? Edward, você bebeu? – Abri os olhos, não conseguindo evitar o que tinha saído de meus lábios. Edward abriu mais de um dos seus estonteantes sorrisos.

- Estou falando sério. – Ele levantou e foi pegando os pratos da mesa me obrigando a levantar, tirando os pratos de suas mãos.

- Eu faço isso.

- Deixe eu te ajudar, Bella. – Ele estava quase que implorando.

- Edward, tenho certeza que esta com saudades dos seus filhos. Eu assumo, de verdade. – Olhei para ele que suspirou e deixou a louça comigo.

- Tem um quarto para você ao lado do quarto dos meninos e do meu. Vou mostrá-lo quando acabar seu dia de trabalho. Se eu estiver esquecendo mais alguma coisa falo depois, certo?

- Tá bem. – Equilibrei os pratos e os levei até a pia, ouvindo uma batida na porta, virei.

- À noite vou sair com Tânia. Cuide deles pra mim, sim? – Ele parecia pedir as coisas para uma amiga e não para uma empregada. Sorri, e ele sorriu de volta correndo para algum lugar da casa.

Não sei o que o olhar de Edward tinha, mas parecia que eles... Estavam me olhando com admiração, algo... Estranho. Era um sentimento terno e confuso o que eu sentia e isso parecia ser mútuo.

Durante a tarde me concentrei em limpar a sala de jantar, ajeitar o quarto dos meninos e de Edward que tinha alguns sutiãs perdidos. Meu coração pareceu levar uma pontada, mas eu esperava o que? Ele namorava, e os namoros de hoje incluem cama também. Nisso eu já estava esgotada, mas me forcei a limpar o banheiro de Edward e quando vi era 6 da tarde.

- Já está na hora de parar não acha? – Edward veio com a toalha pendurada na cintura, porque tinha passado o dia inteiro na piscina com os garotos. Meus olhos vacilaram entre seu abdômen e rosto, corando, me deixando confusa.

- É, talvez sim. – Fui guardando minhas coisas de limpeza do banheiro dele. Eu estava ridícula e ele parecia àqueles modelos, só que bem mais bonito. – Já estava de saída.

- Os meninos estão no banheiro do quarto deles esperando por você. Eu vou tomar banho e me trocar pra sair. Obrigado, Bella. – Edward sorriu, e perdi o fôlego.

- Estou indo e não precisa agradecer. – Saí do banheiro de Edward com um sorriso nos lábios e indo até ao quarto dos meninos.

Ajudei tanto Sam e Seth no banho, mesmo com o Sam emburrado com minha ajuda querendo fazer tudo sozinho. Enxuguei os dois, colocando-os na cama e ligando a TV do quarto para os dois que agradeceram. Beijei a testa dos dois falando que logo voltaria. Tirei meus chinelos segurando-os na mão, soltando os cabelos nojentos pelo dia que tive, cansativo. Apoiei meu corpo pelo corrimão da escada esperando Edward sair de seu quarto. Depois de alguns segundos a campainha tocou e fui atender imaginando ser Tânia.

- Olá. – Disse quando abri e Tânia me olhou com desdém.

- Quem é você? – Meu estômago revirou quando ela me olhou de cima a baixo.

- Bella, a nova empregada. – Abri mais a porta a ela fazendo um sinal para que entrasse. – Edward está um pouco atrasado, mas logo desce.

Ela me ignorou seguindo para a sala de estar enquanto eu subia para o quarto de Edward que tinha acabado de arrumar a gola da camisa de forma torta, saindo desajeitado do quarto.

- Dá uma mãozinha pra mim? – Ele virou de costas e eu arrumei a gola, delicadamente.

- Tânia chegou. – Sussurrei, alisando a camisa dele, tirando os pelinhos que tinha por ela. – Está te esperando na sala. E queria te perguntar que hora coloco os meninos para dormir.

- Nove horas é perfeito. – Edward pegou minha mão e a beijou como se eu fosse sua irmã, doendo no meu peito novamente. – Boa noite, Bella.

- Boa noite, Edward. – Ele correu escada abaixo, e na outra cena que eu pude ver foi ele segurando na cintura de Tânia a guiando para fora de casa.

Tomei meu banho e fui ler uma história para as crianças dos três porquinhos. Sam e Seth prestaram atenção em toda a narrativa, até que Seth dormiu e Sam continuou a olhar para mim.

- Gostou da história? – Sussurrei, me sentando por sua cama.

- Sim. – Ele pegou minha mão encarando ela por alguns momentos e colocou-a sobre seus cabelos. – Faz cafuné?

- Claro, pequeno. – Sussurrei e cantarolei baixinho acariciando os cabelos de Sam até ele dormir como pedra.

Era umas dez horas da noite quando liguei a TV da sala e fiquei me distraindo com algum filme besta. Deitei minha cabeça no sofá fazendo meus olhos fecharem lentamente até não ter mais visão, entrando nos sonhos.

**Edward**

Saí com Tânia percebendo o olhar de Bella em minhas costas. O que será que ela pensava sobre mim? Queria tanto vê-la mais, mas ela trabalhou o dia todo sem falar comigo uma só vez.

Meu encontro com Tânia foi simplesmente a mesma coisa. Ela pediu salada e eu lasanha, éramos opostos, mas Tânia era linda e o que eu precisava no momento: "afogação" das mágoas. Na verdade eu nem sabia mais porque estava com Tânia. Acho que ela beijava bem, é. ( N/A: Edward idiota, hehe. )

Quando chegamos ela queria dar uns amassos no carro e bufei.

- Outra vez Tânia? – Tínhamos ido para a cama no dia anterior e ela queria outra vez.

- Edward, por favor. Sabe como eu preciso de você. – A ouvi implorar me soltando dela. Eu não era mais assim.

- Hoje não, Tânia. Vou entrar. – Saí do carro de Tânia indo direto pra casa sem nem olhar quando ela cantou o pneu do carro. Abri a porta da minha casa ouvindo uma TV fazendo barulho. A sala estava iluminada com o brilho do aparelho e vi um anjo dormindo no sofá: Bella.

Desliguei a TV, olhando Bella por alguns instantes. Dei um sorrisinho com as caretas que ela fazia enquanto dormia a pegando nos braços, não querendo que acordasse.

- Hm... – A escada rangeu enquanto a levava pra cima e ela acordou. – Edward?

- O próprio. Estou te levando para seu quarto, agora feche os olhos e volte a dormir. – Sussurrei, continuando a subir vendo os olhos de Bella fecharem e a respiração dela voltar como estava antes. Deitei o corpo dela na cama e a cobri, suspirando. Meu coração estava acelerado de novo. Bella, Bella, o que fez comigo, hm?

...

Acordei lembrando da noite anterior. Tânia era mesmo insuportável e já estava na hora de acabar com a farsa, mas aí... Quem iria ficar comigo? A ideia de ficar sozinho era horrível. Acordar com um pensamento desses deixa qualquer um de mau humor. Levantei da cama indo até o quarto dos meus filhos quando vi uma moça prendendo os cabelos na frente da porta deles. Ah, Bella.

- Bom dia, Bella. – Falei, chegando perto dela vendo os olhos dela percorrerem minha figura. Eu não estava muito ruim, mas somente com o short de dormir.

- Ah... Bom dia. – Sussurrou Bella, pigarreando. – Ia ver se tinham acordado. São 9:30hs da manhã.

- Certo, vou descer logo para o café. – Voltei para o meu quarto, colocando uma roupa para ficar em casa e quando saí Seth veio até mim me dar um abraço.

- Papaaaaaai! – Ele gritou, e em seguida veio até mim Sam.

- Oi pai. – Sam veio me abraçar também já trocados, reparando em Bella que descia rapidamente as escadas. Nada foi comentado sobre ontem o que eu achei bom, mas ruim ao mesmo tempo. Será que ela não havia gostado de eu ter levado ela para cama? Impossível saber.

O dia passou e fiquei com os meninos na piscina de novo, porque fazia anos que o sol não aparecia assim tão bonito nessa parte dos Estados Unidos. Bella não saiu mais da casa, e parece que estava fazendo um ótimo trabalho. A vi na hora do almoço somente e a noite quando ela bateu na porta do meu quarto enquanto eu estava lendo.

- Pode falar, Bella. – Pedi, sentando-me na cama, indicando para ela sentar a minha frente. Ela sentou e franziu os lábios antes de falar.

- Limpei todos os banheiros, os quartos, a sala, e o escritório. Não consegui terminar a sala de jantar e a cozinha. – Ela falou altiva, mas vacilante.

- Eu sei, minha casa é grande. – Vi pela primeira vez no dia ela sorrir, relaxando. – Sobre o seu salário, eu já pensei vai se surpreender. Prefiro deixar na surpresa.

Bella olhou para mim tentando decifrar minha expressão simples de carinho, mas depois ela somente assentiu, sabendo que não era uma notícia ruim.

- Certo. Nos vemos sábado? – Ela se levantou, comigo abrindo um sorriso.

- Semana que vem, te tiro dessa casa e te jogo na piscina. – Ela riu da porta, negando.

- Duvido que faria isso.

- Traga uma muda de roupa. – Ameacei, vendo-a sair de meu quarto sorrindo.


End file.
